Royal Spoil
by AnnabelleSoul
Summary: Kaguya Houraisan succumbs to her submissive urges, and lets a lunar rabbit have their way. She'd seen him before at the Halo tournaments, but she always kept her identity secret. Can she do what she couldn't do at the tournaments, and beat him? Dub-con. One-shot.


Kaguya Houraisan plopped her PS4 controller down on the couch next to herself. "Nnh…"

She was running through the campaign of Halo 2 on Legendary, again.

_Getting a little bored of constantly dying my way to the next checkpoint._ _Maybe I'll nap, or something…_

Laying her legs up on the couch, she stretched.

She was only wearing a pink bra, and a pair of black shorts, without panties.

_Feels so damn good, being practically naked. That dress of mine can get clumsy._

"Mm- nnhn…" Letting out some girly moans, her eyes met the ceiling restlessly.

_Shoof._ That's when her door slid open.

...Looking up, Kaguya saw who came in. It was a suited rabbit, but he wasn't one of the female staff; he was one of the more seldom male lunar rabbits who resided at Eientei.

"Oh?" Kaguya slid her legs up the couch a little, her knees pointing into the air. "You come to visit?"

_Some years ago, bunnies visited me all the time. That was before I became a huge shut-in. Maybe someday, I'll be social with them again. I'm just not that interested in their company, right now._

His hair was blue, and he was rather tall. He came up to the couch where Kaguya laid, and stared her over.

_The hell's this pervert doing?_ Kaguya noticed his stare run up along her whole body.

"Pr- Princess…" He swallowed, gazing hard into her eyes. "I-... I want to have sex, with you."

_Oh, so that's what this is about. Whatever._

Unenthused, Kaguya rolled her eyes. "Find a hot bunny girl or something. I'm not here to be your fucktoy."

Eientei's bunnies had an ecosystem largely maintained by the accelerated reproductive cycles of the females. That, and it also had an excess of females.

Male bunnies like him were rare, and as such, likely got molested often. Even when reproduction was no longer really necessary and disabled to avoid overpopulation, men like him still got relentlessly harassed.

This made it even more perplexing that he'd go out of his way to try and have sex with the princess. _He probably has a bigger reason. If he just wanted to get his dick wet-_

"Sorry." He apologized. "See, I- I lost a bet, so-..."

"Oh." That answered some of her questions. "And 'cause you lost, you had to come up and ask to fuck me."

"Ye-... yeah."

...Smiling, Kaguya began to sit up normally. _Lean looking guy. Not like the chicks are any better. They're all fit as fuck._

"That _is_ kinda funny." She admitted. "They're probably betting on what kinda punishment I'll be giving you."

"...Probably."

She had an idea.

_Let's make this an even shittier time for him._

"How about you take _my_ bet, then?" She smirked up at him. "...If _you win…_ you get to rail me."

At that, his mouth opened, and his face lit up with desire.

It was a bet she didn't plan on losing. Her eyes trailed down to his crotch.

_Imagine if I actually lost. Not that it would have to mean anything._

"Re-... really?" He blinked skeptically.

"If _I win…_" Kaguya leered. "You gotta do something for me that'd go beyond even normal orders. Something fucking weird. And no, it wouldn't be sexy. It'd be miserable."

It was quite a trade off. Kaguya considered it fair. _After all, my body is perfect. High risk, high reward._

He nodded hard. "I'll take that bet, princess."

_What? He's that dumb? Here I thought he wasn't just trying to get his dick wet. Surely, he couldn't have taken me seriously..._

With the deal sealed, Kaguya gave him a huge, sickly smile. "Ehe~h. Well, since we never discussed the terms... we'll make it so you have to beat me at one of my favorite games!"

He blinked twice.

**Royal Spoil**

Kaguya picked Halo 2, which was the game she'd just played, so that she'd be the most familiar with it.

Konoye, the blue-haired bunny guy, proved to be surprisingly adept at the multiplayer himself.

"Heh…" Their score was almost tied. Kaguya had 46 kills, and he had 45. They were playing to 50. "Didn't think I was playin' someone who knew the game."

_Seriously. He's definitely played a fuckton of this before..._

"Ye- yeah." His stare at the screen was as intense and focused as hers. "...I played in tournaments, y'know."

"Did you?" Kaguya wondered if she'd seen him at those tournaments-

That's when his character came around a corner. In her distraction, Kaguya fired late. '_Ah- fuck.'_

Her spartan collapsed. The score was now 46 to 46.

"Tch." She huffed.

She was sitting cross-legged on the cushion next to him, and he sat with his legs spread. In the pause between their activity, he took a quick glance at her smooth, folded legs.

"...What _shitty_ tag do you use at the tournaments?" Kaguya sneered at him. "I bet you got laid flat in the first elimination rounds."

He snorted. "...I was _Gage_. That was me."

_Gage?_ Kaguya recognized the name. _Son of a bitch. This fucker actually eliminated me, a few times. He never made a show of it like some other bastards, but losing to some other shut-in still really pisses me off._

"Gage, huh." She glared at the screen. "Heh. I've been going easy on you."

He snorted. "Have you?"

"Yeah." She flicked her gaze at the mini-map. "I remember you, from the tournaments. I've played against you in the semifinals."

"...Ah." He smiled. Then, his eyes widened. "You're-... you're GamerGirlGod, aren't you?"

"Don't go around telling people." Kaguya smirked. "...Second I see you, you're _fucked,_ pal. My good girl gloves are comin' off."

Then, as she was distracted by her thoughts, his character rounded the corner again.

_Oh, damn! Ah, come on._

...She rolled her eyes. It was now 46 to 47.

"You were saying?" He gave her a grin.

"Fuck you." Kaguya gave him a middle finger.

"I'm surprised less people suspect you of being you." He decided. "GamerGodGirl's _just_ as salty as you are."

"Wh- eat a _fucking_ dick." She leaned forward, focusing harder. "Something about you just _fuckin'_ annoys me. Fuckin' Gage."

Konoye, or Gage, smiled. "Really? ...Honestly, I don't think you're even-... that _bad._"

"Don't try and _fucking_ talk down to me." The clicking of her control sticks was audible.

"I'm not." Gage shook his head. "...I mean, you're _good._"

Their spartans met around a corner again.

Kaguya still had 46, to Gage's 48.

"Fuck!" She gripped the controller hard. "Fuck you!"

"Ch-... calm down." He cringed at her frustration.

"No!" She yelled back. "I'm tired of your shit, Gage! I'm gonna kick your ass right here!"

_This arrogant fucking-... bunny fuck. Rrgh. I'm not losing this game for any damn reason. I was considering it to tease him- but now that I know he's fuckin' Gage…_

After that, they played in relative silence, for a few moments.

Suddenly, combat. Kaguya's character surprised Gage's from behind. _"Hah!"_

Kaguya's 47 to Gage's 48.

"...You know." If Gage was bothered, he didn't show it at all. "That hoodie you hide in, to be anonymous-... it made you look _really_ good."

Kaguya blinked. "Re- really?" Then, she shook her head. "Fuck you."

"But- but why?" He grinned, eyes locked on the screen.

"Stop _complimenting me."_ Her glare at the screen held. "You're just trying to make me fuck up."

"...Honestly, you- you look really good right now, too." He kept going. "Are those the shorts you wear under the hoodie? ...They _are."_

"Shut up…" Kaguya made her character stay still, and looked at the minimap.

Her face was a little red. Despite her instincts, she panned her gaze right, and looked over him.

_Usually, he goes around in that shitty open jacket that shows off his abs. It's probably a costume he only uses for the tournaments, or something._

Then, she heard gunfire, and returned to the screen immediately. _Oh fuck- fuck-_

By some miracle, she stuck him with a plasma grenade, and got out of the way quick enough. The score was now 48 to 48.

"Fufufu~." Kaguya was smug about her recovery there. "I'll make your day a living _hell_ when I'm done with you."

"...It's actually pr- pretty cute, when you're mad." Gage shifted in his seat. "Especially how your eyes look."

Kaguya seethed. "You _better_ be fuckin' scared."

That's when she took him by complete surprise, wiping out his spartan before he could turn to face her. 49 to 48.

"Heheh." Now beaming, Kaguya looked victorious. "I _knew_ I was better than you. Not even your stupid tricks worked."

...When her merry gaze met his plain one, he smiled. "You're-... naturally really damn cute, actually."

Kaguya narrowed her eyes, smug. "Flattery won't lessen what I'm gonna do to you after this."

She was sweating, when she refocused on the game.

_I can't fuck up now. I won't let this stupid shut-in rando feel like all his random raggedy ass wins were worth something._

Her spartan exploded. "Wh-... _ugh."_ She hadn't seen that grenade that came in from behind.

49 to 49.

_I can't let my temper get the better of me now…_

Gage swallowed, focusing hard himself. Tensions were becoming high.

"...I looked for you, after tournaments were over." Gage began to speak. "No matter how hard I followed you-... you always got away."

"Why the fuck were you following me? Pervert." Kaguya insulted him in turn. "Stalker."

"I- I thought you were a rabbit." He smiled, somewhat awkwardly. "...So, I wanted to um-... get to know you."

"Wa- wanted to gloat at me, more like." Kaguya returned, glare deepening at the screen. "Guess what. I'm not a rabbit."

_What would I even do, if I lost?_

"...Still." He inhaled. "This was fun."

They'd known where each other was on the minimap for a good few moments, now.

They rounded the corner. Gage was already shooting before he even saw Kaguya.

_Fuck!_ Her heart leapt. Kaguya knew how this was going to end.

_All because I shot a half-second too late- grenade, maybe the grenade will-... it missed…_

Gage's rifle chewed through her shield, and she wasn't able to get away.

The score was 49 to 50. Kaguya had lost the one-on-one.

She sat her controller down, between her crossed legs.

_Damn it..._

As she sat down her controller, sighting her own shorts, she felt her pussy pulse. _I… I lost._

Hesitantly, she looked over at Gage. He was smiling at her, cheeks red.

He shifted in his seat. Looking down, Kaguya saw his pants, and the tent protruding.

_He's… he's so hard._

The idea crossed her mind. After she'd lost, again and again, the subtle, perverse desire to give in was intrusively tugging at her mind. Her loss had lit a desire inside herself, one she had occasionally felt in the context of gaming.

_Even- if it didn't really mean anything… still, even metaphorically…_

Gaming was something she spent an ironic amount of time philosophizing about in her own head. _He defeated me. I couldn't defend myself._

The couch groaned, as he got onto his knees on it, and already began working at his zipper.

_He's- really…!?_

"Ff- fuck…" Her gaze drained, Kaguya looked up at him, despite the want in her own body. "You know what? Fuck off."

With his zipper now down, he reached into his pants, and began to maneuver himself out of his underwear.

Kaguya still glared up at him. His ignorance of her commands made her want rise further. "Wha- what the fuck are you-"

She saw his length spring from between the zipper. Her heart leapt.

It was seven to eight inches long, or seventeen to twenty centimeters.

"Aa-..." Kaguya held her mouth open, gazing at his pale length before her face.

His left hand met her black hair, and pulled her closer.

Kaguya crossed her eyes, the shaft resting against the bridge of her nose. She could smell his bitter scent, the heat of his member making her mind pause.

Again, her pussy pulsed with warmth. _What-..._

Never before had a subordinate of hers ever been this assertive. They knew their place, and if one ever got unjustly uppity, demonstrating her power or authority was easy.

"Well?" Gage ruffled Kaguya's hair a little, his member throbbing against her pale face.

...Her heart beat hard, and she felt her pale cheeks redden.

"We- well, what…?" She glared back up at him, grinning a little. "Wh- what- mmh..."

_It's already decided._ Kaguya knew she'd sealed her own fate, in not truly resisting.

He maneuvered his waist, so that his shaft would rest over where her lips were.

"What do you..." She spoke intentionally so that her breath would caress the underside of his shaft. "What are you doing?"

_I'm… I'm..._

She knew exactly what he was doing. But, she wanted to struggle a little too.

He didn't say anything. All he did was pull her head even closer, brushing the bridge of her nose and her face against his cock again.

Kaguya's lips met his sack, and after a moment of holding her breath, she had to keep inhaling his scent.

Her pussy pulsed again, his musk flooding her.

Kaguya's brows raised, and she began to look wanting.

She felt her heart sink, and her pride fade. _This-... this is bad. I… I'm getting too worked up. I've gotta stop this._

"Just-... just a little. Okay?" Focusing again, she glared up hard. "Only a- a little."

_Fuck._ She knew she said the wrong thing. _We- well, it's only a little..._

Letting her gaze rest along his waist, she let her mouth open.

"Oo- omh." She took his sack into her mouth, and felt his cock pulse against her face. "Mmh-.. mm- shk…"

Kaguya had given up, deciding to satiate Gage's want for her body.

"Nn-..." Gage suppressed a moan, as he let Kaguya obediently suck on his balls.

Her tongue ran under each one, and she shook each time he shuddered.

Her hands slid into her own shorts, meeting her pussy.

_I'm… I'm sucking his balls._ She thought about what she was doing. _This is bad. I want to get fucked by him so bad…_

_If he fucks me-... I- I could lose the rabbit's respect as an authority._

"Mwah…" She released his balls. "Aa- aah…" Slowly, she licked up the length of his cock.

Her face neon red, she glared up at him again. "You're-... y- you're not gonna get away with this. Ga- Gage."

Blushing too, he smiled down at her. His hand played with her black hair, messing up her bangs. "No?"

Hesitantly, she exhaled, her breath running down his shaft. "Nn- no. You're-... you're in big trouble."

"I don't think so." He placed both hands on her head. "...Princess. Open up."

"Wh-..." Kaguya stared down his length, her heart pumping. "Bu- but-"

"I want to feel you taste me." He reasoned. "Ever since I- I saw you, I wanted… to feel your throat, like this."

Her heart bounced again. She couldn't resist his desire.

"...Oo- only a kiss." She pouted, and her brows raised in want. "Just a kiss."

...Parting her lips, she took his tip into her mouth, her tongue running under it.

Then, he slid himself right in.

"Mm- _hrk…"_ Kaguya couldn't stop him, and it immediately became way more than a kiss. "Mmhn! _Mhk!"_

"_Nnnh."_ Gage loved her surprised look. "I-... I win."

"Mm- shk…" Kaguya immediately began sucking, despite glaring up. "Mmgh- mmh!" She hummed into his cock, to express protest, despite licking it and sucking on it.

H_e's really fucking hot..._

Kaguya became extremely dizzy, her pussy getting wetter as she licked the underside of his cock.

_I want him to-... I want him to fuck me._

He let her head go. She hadn't noticed, and began bringing her head back and forth on her own. "Mm-..." She carefully, slowly sucked on his cock, tasting the scent along the bottom of it.

Her hands planted on his pants, as she closed her eyes, taking in his cock. "Shk-... shk, shk…" Obediently, defeated, Kaguya sucked Gage's huge dick.

Then, she finally realized she was entirely sucking him of her own volition. _Wa- wait- fuck…_

"Mm- mwuh..." She released his big dick from her mouth. "Aah-..."

_Wh- what a fucking cock…_

While she looked conflicted, he reached down, and gripped her by the shoulders. "Nn- ah-"

As he pushed and rolled Kaguya onto her side, the couch whined suddenly.

"You-" Kaguya huffed, as she was manhandled. "I- I don't care, about the bet. Just-" _Just fuck me._

She tried to push herself up, and climb onto the nearby couch arm, but Gage grabbed her by her hips.

_Creak!_ She ended up on her knees, and Gage's member rested on her shorts-clad butt. She felt his hips meet her cheeks. _Oo- oh, fuck…_

"We bet on this." Gage's grip on her hips was tight.

"I- I don't fucking _care…_" Her voice was weak, and her body warm. "You- can't just-"

He hooked his left leg in around hers, and began to work at his tie and suit jacket.

Twisting herself, she looked back at him. "If- if you shame me like this-..." A somewhat perverse smile of hers offset the refusal she voiced.

Her left leg was stuck, his weight binding it. '_Military technique...'_

His suit jacket landed on her face once he cast it off. Pushing it off with an arm, she saw him swipe her loose black shorts right off.

Her butt was small, but round and pale, and a little rosy.

"We bet on this." Gage reaffirmed. "...You're our princess, right?"

"Fu- fucking..." Kaguya sighed. Her pussy was wet, her trickling arousal visible along her thighs.

"Then, you should be used to how we mate." Gage unhooked his left leg from around hers, and stood on his knees on the cushion behind Kaguya. "You're familiar, right?"

Her shorts were around her knees, so she couldn't dart away in this one moment.

"Ye- yeah, but-" She tried to move. His new grip on her hips was too tight.

Looking back at him, she realized his dress shirt was now only half-on, revealing his abs.

"Haven't you ever wanted to join us?" He asked her directly.

Her wetness was already a clear answer. "...I- I'm not a fucking rabbit. I'm your _princess._" Still, she glared weakly back. "There's not even a point in mating with me."

She pressed her arms against his, to try and remove his grip, but he was way stronger than her. '_Damn it…'_

"There _so_ is." Gage caressed her sides, and she squirmed, her skin ticklish. "...And, you're _my_ princess, alright."

She felt his hardness position itself at her entrance. "Aa-... he- hey! Hold on!" Eyes open wider, she looked up into his eyes again, pushing as hard as she could against his wrists. "Ma- maybe I can-... you- you want money? I can-"

She saw him raise his left hand. '_My butt-!'_

_Slap!_ "Mnh!" Kaguya's body jumped. Gage slapped her on the ass, before gripping her tightly again. "You- motherfucker-"

"_Ouhn."_ Then Kaguya let out a moan, surprising herself.

His tip had entered her warmth. "I- I said- _nnh-_" It began to slide deeper. "Wa- wait- _no-"_

Danger flared across Kaguya's mind. _Wh- when it enters- I'm gonna- no- no-_

Her whole body quivered. "Ff-..." His member slowly slid all the way in, filling her entire pussy.

She braced her teeth. _Come on- come- nnn-_

"_Fhuck…"_ She felt full. She cast her eyes up, taking in the feeling of simply being full.

Gage beamed at her pleased expression. Her glare refocused on him. "I'm-... I'm your… I'm your princess. M- moron..."

_When it entered-... I- I became his princess._

He felt full in a different way; from the satisfaction of having himself deep enough in Kaguya for his waist to press hard against her butt. He could feel her squirm on his cock, and the subtle but addicting way her legs occasionally brushed against his.

She was his princess. She said so herself.

Her clit had been very neatly presented to him, as her knees had been kept together by her shorts. The simple visual gave him an idea of how soft and tight her pussy would be.

Slowly, he began to bring his hips back, and push Kaguya's hips forward.

Kaguya's brows were raised, as she looked up wantingly back at him. "You're-... aa- an idiot…"

He slid himself back in. "Nn- _nnh…"_ Kaguya's eyes rolled up.

"You're-... really tight." Gage bit the bottom of his lip, almost on instinct. "God."

"Be- because-..." Kaguya furrowed her brows again. Her hands tightly clung to his wrists, but she wasn't pushing back against them. "You- you're noht supposed-..."

He began to slide himself out again. Kaguya inhaled, and tried to argue again. "Ga- Gage-... please-..."

Her eyes unfocused, as he slid himself back in, pressing his waist against her butt as hard as he could.

She felt her body get rammed against the couch arm. "_Nn-"_ Wincing an eye shut, she let go of his wrists.

Her arms quickly pressed against the couch arm, to withstand the great force thrusting into her.

"_Nhah-..."_ She tried to speak, but only a moan came out. "Yhou- idiot…"

The main reason she'd rather not mate with the rabbits was, aside from seeming backwater and creating something prone for gossip, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist if a guy got their hands on her. The male rabbits were primarily for breeding, after all. To a woman like Kaguya, they were as sexually imposing as incubi might be.

The couch groaned, as Gage quickly slid out and back in. "_Nh- no…"_ Kaguya's eyes screwed up, and she braced her teeth. If she didn't push hard enough against the couch arm, she'd be squished into it.

Her walls tingled, the length sliding in deep again, her softness embracing it. "_Aa- anh…"_ Her face was deep red.

Her fears had been realized in this moment. _I'm-..._

Warm, womanly fluid flowed down Gage's shaft. Twisting back around, Kaguya gazed down at where her pale butt met his dress pants and waist, then at his abs.

"It-..." Gage was finding it hard to talk. "It's _re- really good_." He spoke to her confused expression.

Kaguya was finding it hard to retain any control.

"Le- let me go- o~..." She whined back at him, her voice betraying pleasure. When she pronounced 'go', her voice cooed in a heavenly way, Gage's heart fluttering from her melodic voice.

He slid back. The tender, vague feeling of Kaguya's walls filled Gage's heart and desire; it sated a carnal, dominant pleasure.

"Pl- please." Kaguya looked up at Gage hopefully, her face red and vulnerable.

He slid himself in again. "...Nn- nah." He exhaled, gaze fixated on Kaguya's yielding, soft ass.

Kaguya gave a dizzy gaze back at her own butt. "Dh- aa- _nnn…"_

Then, his pace began to pick up.

_It- it's too late…_ Kaguya began to yield to the pleasure, and the member stimulating her whole pussy. Her arms and chest shook, flooded with want and energy.

The couch groaned and squeaked, Kaguya's knees pressing down hard.

Gage's hips slapped against her butt, his thrusts quickening. Kaguya felt the repeated, mind-flushing piercing, her walls building with inescapable, trapping pleasure.

She now rested on the couch arm on her elbows. "_Oo- uuu- nnh-"_ Her whole body bounced along with Gage's movements, unable to resist.

"Ga- Gage…" She thrust her butt back, to take in more of Gage's addicting length. _"Fhuck! Gage!"_

"_Nn..._" Gage bit the bottom of his own lips.

The pleasure in her pussy began to pool up. _I- I… I'm getting raped by Gage… wh- why'd I agree to this? It's- too good…!_

Her small butt gave a cute, healthy jiggle every time Gage's waist met it. She could feel the cool kiss of his belt buckle against her cheeks, and the way her knees slid helplessly against the couch cushion.

She began to use her arms to work her shorts down further-

"Nn- _nh…"_ Her chest met the couch arm, her medium breasts squishing up against it, while she worked her shorts down, and off of her right leg.

Now, she was free to spread her legs. She slid her left leg past his, and pressed hard into the cushion with her right knee.

"_Aa- anh- aaa~!"_ She winked an eye shut, and beamed, as she felt him get even deeper. "G- _Ga~ge!"_ She'd spread herself so she could get dicked even deeper, her eyes uneven.

Gage began to thrust harder. He'd ended up pulling her back further, and Kaguya was able to rest her head fully against the couch arm.

Her right cheek against it, drool began to leak out, and down her lip. "_Uu- nn- uu- uuh-"_ Every thrust of Gage's hips and length seemingly met her womb, stimulating her walls in vague, amazing fullness. It was a vague, flushing warmth unlike any other.

_Gage! Ga- Gage!_ Her mind was full of nothing but his name, and a string of curses centered around his cock, and the full pleasure.

He brought his left hand under her left thigh, and lifted it up. Like this, he took control of her left leg, using it as leverage to thrust deeper.

"_Yh- aah!"_ Kaguya was all his. "Gage! Gage! Ga- Gage!" He was using her, starting to thrust himself deep, and at just the right angle to get off himself, too.

Then, her walls began to spasm, and liquid flooded down Gage's shaft.

Kaguya came. "_Uuhn- nha- aaa- ah…"_ Her hips and butt wiggled, and her mind blanked out. Everything writhed with nervous energy.

Gage began to drool a little himself, as he beheld the princess's confused, horny body. He'd made a mess of her, and loved it. She was his bitch.

Finding a steady rhythm, he thrusted harder, and focused intently on her hips and butt.

Kaguya let her legs and arms go slack. Gage was dominating her. "_Nn- aa- aa- auhn-"_

"Mmh-" Letting out a grunt, he bared his teeth.

Kaguya felt his cock begin to pulse and twitch, growing harder and larger in her pussy. "Aaa- aaa~..."

She crossed her eyes, rolling them up.

Wet, slick warmth began to flood Kaguya. It filled her deep inside, in places she didn't know could be stimulated.

He came bare inside Kaguya. The mating was complete.

"_Fh- fuck…"_ Gage gasped, thrusting himself as deep as he could.

"_Yhess…"_ Kaguya moaned. _"Ga- aah…"_

_I'm-... I'm his bitch…_ She let the rabbit's seed flood her womb. Her royal folds, ruined by her soldier's cum. Her most personal place, fucked into oblivion by a victorious, sexy guy.

For a few moments, they were still, Gage's cock pulsing hard. Kaguya's body shuddered as the cum kept filling her.

_I lost._ She loved it. _Fuck… fuck me, Gage…_

It felt like eternity. Her, fucked into a crater on the couch, full of rabbit cock, allowing his carnal greed to strip her of her royalty.

Then, Gage began to thrust again, giving her one good pierce at first. "Aa- _nh!"_ Kaguya looked back at him, face messy with drool and blush. "Aa- wa- wait- _nhn!"_ He thrust again.

His smile was huge. "Th- that was just- round one…"

_Oh-..._ Her heart flooded with desire, and she felt her whole body brace and yield again. _Oh, oh no-_

Slap. Slap. Slap. His hips pounded her butt again, and the hellish pleasure claimed her.

"_Nn- nho- noo!"_ She knew she wouldn't be let go anytime soon. Her womanly fluids mixed with his cum, a mess made between her butt and his pants.

"I- I'm-..." He found it hard to speak again, getting into loving her. "I'm gettin' you _pregnant-..."_

The room was filled with the sound of Kaguya's surrendering squeaks, and the groan of the couch.

-o-

Kaguya now had four loads of Gage's seed and desire in her.

He sat back in the middle of the couch, blushing in the afterglow.

"Mmh…" Kaguya kissed him on the lips, as she sat on his lap.

He was sitting normally on the couch, Kaguya's pale body embracing his, as she humped him of her own volition.

"Mm-" Drool escaped between their lips, as Kaguya rubbed her chest up and down his. "Mmhn…"

A variable puddle of youkai fluid stained Gage's lap, and some of Kaguya's thighs.

While she slowly kept humping him, his still-erect length filling her royal pussy, Gage massaged her back with his hands.

"Your body…" He twitched haphazardly, as he marveled over her perfect, petite figure. "You're so _damn_ sexy, Ka- Kaguya."

"Dh…" Kaguya squirmed in his firm grasp. "Don't-... call me-..."

"I'll- I'll call you what I want, _Kaguya."_ He smiled, as he brought his hands along her sides, to cup her breasts beneath her bra.

"...Nnn." She let her eyes close, as she humped Gage's huge member. "Aa- a…" She let out that addicting, melodic coo she let out once before, during his first go.

Soon, his voice was in her right ear. "I just- want to hear you make noises like that. So… so _sexy."_

"Ye- yeah?" Kaguya smiled unevenly at him. "Ga- _a- age…_"

"Ff- fuck…" He leaned in to kiss her.

Kaguya gave in, hugging him hard and pistoning her pussy up and down on his cock harder.

She marveled mentally, at how girlish and useless her smooth, cute limbs were, wrapped around Gage. She reveled in being his, and being absolutely fucked.

Her hips and butt slapped against Gage's lap, as she went to town pleasuring herself. "Mmm- _mmmh…"_ She moaned into Gage's mouth.

Then, a jolt. He came inside again, conceding to Kaguya's lovemaking.

Kaguya began humping harder. _So, so fucking much…_

She was his princess.

-o-

Some months later, Kaguya found herself replaying Halo 2 Legendary again.

"Ah. Damn it." Exhaling, she sat the controller down. "I fucking hate this _fucking_ game. Fucking Jackal snipers."

When Master Chief respawned, she furrowed her brows, and got engaged again.

_Shoof._ But, the door slid open.

Gage sauntered in, taking a deep breath.

Kaguya saw him, and took pause.

_Oh? Ah, fuck yeah..._

"Hey." He came right up to the couch where she sat.

"...Yeah. Hey." She looked him up and down. He was wearing his jacket he wore to tournaments, his abs exposed. "Close the door, you damn animal."

He snorted, and went to do so. Once that was done, he came back up to her...

Reading her gaze as it traced his muscles, he smiled.

Eventually, she settled on looking at his face. "Nice outfit. Ha- hate to admit it, but those abs… they always did it for me…"

_Exposed chests are hot._

Hesitantly, Kaguya put her controller down, before crawling onto the couch.

Like last time, she was in her black shorts and frilly bra. Eagerly, she sat on her knees, propped against the couch's back, showing off her butt to Gage.

"So…" Kaguya smiled eagerly. "What's it today? Gaming? A favor? Chat? Or…" She rubbed her own ass. "Mmh…"

"...I- I can't resist an ass like that." Gage came right up to her, working on his pants.

"You know you can't." Kaguya gave him a big dumb grin back. "Breed me."

"Should a _princess_ be saying that…?" Gage had a big smile in turn, as he worked on his fly…

"I'm not a princess. Not right now." Kaguya jittered, already getting a high off the self-deprecation. "...I- I'm your fucktoy. Gage..."

She felt him slide down her shorts. Eagerly, Kaguya anticipated it. _Fuck, yes…_

Then, the fullness, his tip piercing her already wet warmth.

"_Nnaanh!"_ Kaguya's moans could be heard down the hallway.


End file.
